familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Davyd Yuryevich of Murom (c1167-1228)
}} Davyd Yuryevich (c1167-2 April 1228 Пасха в 1228 году была 26 марта, согласно Лаврентьевской летописи Давыд умер в апреле в ''праздную , единственный вариант — 2 апреля.) - Prince of Murom (1203 С учётом предложенного Шахматовым А. А. и Бережковым Н. Г. переноса отрывка Лаврентьевская летопись сообщает о смерти Владимира Юрьевича под одним годом с зимним походом Рюрика и Романа против половцев (1203/1204) и зимним же столкновением Ольговичей с Литвой, датированным Новгородской летописью http://krotov.info/acts/12/pvl/novg03.htm 1203 годом.- 1228 ), son of Prince Yuri Vladimirovich, grandson of Vladimir Svyatoslavich , the first Grand Prince of Ryazan. It is believed that this particular prince and his wife are canonized and revered by the Orthodox Church as saints Peter and Fevronia . Biography He entered the throne after the death of his elder brother Vladimir Yuryevich (according to his life, the holy prince David assumed the prince's throne after the death of his elder brother Prince Paul). During his reign, he acted supporting the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal Vsevolod Yuryevich, the Big Nest , Дочь князя Давыда и княгини Евфросинии Муромских Евдокия Давыдовна была замужем за сыном вел. князя Всеволода Большое Гнездо Святославом Всеволодовичем. and then his son Yuri Vsevolodovich, in all significant campaigns and battles of that time. In 1207, Davyd Yuryevich came to the aid of Vsevolod Yuryevich during his campaign against the Principality of Pronsk. The Prince of Pronsk Mikhail Vsevolodovich fled to Chernigov to the test of Vsevolod Svyatoslavich the Red. Residents headed by Izyaslav Vladimirovich of Pronsk - cousin of Mikhail Vsevolodovich - defended the city for six weeks, waiting for help from Ryazan, but experienced an acute shortage of food and water. After an unsuccessful attempt of a deblocking strike from the Ryazan people, the city surrendered to the victor’s mercy. Izyaslav Vladimirovich was released in peace, and in his place Vsevolod Yuryevich gave the Principality of Pronsk to his brother Oleg Vladimirovich, who was among the besiegers. However, in the next year, in 1208, upon learning of self-will, Vsevolod Yuryevich took away from Oleg Vladimirovich Pronsk and gave the city to Davyd Yuryevich of Murom. In the same year, Oleg and his brothers drove Davyd out of Pronsk and gave it to Mikhail Vsevolodovich. In the struggle for the great reign of Vladimir after the death of Vsevolod Yuryevich, the Big Nest Davyd supported Yuri Vsevolodovich and Yaroslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov (1139-1198). In 1213, he participated in the campaign of Yuri Vsevolodovich against Rostov. In 1216, troops from Murom took part in the Battle of the Lipitsa River as part of the combined forces of the principalities of Vladimir-Suzdal, Pereyaslavl, Suzdal and others principalities, on the side of the Grand Prince Yuri Vsevolodovich against the united forces of the principalities of Novgorod, Pskov, Smolensk, Toropets and Rostov. In 1220, Davyd sent his son Svyatoslav Davydovich with an army to take part in a campaign together with the forces of the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal against the Volga Bulgarians. Death and canonization Main articles: Peter and Fevronia, Day of Peter and Fevronia Towards the end of their lives, Prince David Yuryevich and Princess Euphrosyne took their vows and entered monastic life, Prince David taking the monastic name of Peter and Princess Euphrosyne the name of Fevronia. According to the Kormchaia book only the simultaneous cutting of spouses into monasticism could be regarded condescendingly as a reason for the dissolution of the marriage union Цатурова М. К. Прекращение брака по русскому семейному праву XVIII в. // Вестник Московского университета. Право. 1990. № 5.А. С. Павлов. Курс церковнаго права. Свято-Троицкая Сергиева лавра, 1902. С. 388. Both prayed that they would die the same day and their wish was fulfilled and they both died on Easter Sunday, 2 April 1228 at the same hour. According to legends, they had expressed their desire to be buried together in the same coffin. Finding the burial in one coffin incompatible with the monastic rites, their bodies were placed in different coffins, but, by miracle the next day they were found together. This happened several times until their wish of being interred together was fulfilled. The simultaneous death of members of the Murom princely dynasty fell during the service in Murom of the bishop of Murom and Ryazan, Yephrosyn Svyatogorets, who allegedly was the performer of the monastic tonsure of the prince couple, as well as their Christian burial . In 1547, at the initiative of Metropolitan Macarius, the canonization of the prince and his wife as locally venerated saints was held at the Macarius Sobors. In this regard, the writer Monk Yermolai-Erazm, based on Murom folk legends, compiled the story of their life. The Kazan campaigns and personal stay in Murom in the summer of 1552 of Tsar Ivan the Terrible, who worshiped “his relatives” (along the line of Yaroslav the Wise descendants had blood relatives to each other), contributed to the beginning of the general church worship of Murom Prince and his wife, and the construction of stone in 1555 began Cathedral of the Nativity of the Virgin, Murom led to the acquisition of the relics on the site of the burial of the prince in the basement of the dilapidated wooden Cathedral of Saints Boris and Gleb and transferred to the newly built church ( June 25/8 July(o.s) 1555). With the closure in 1934 of the Cathedral of the Nativity of the Virgin, Murom, the remains of the prince and his wife were transferred to the Murom Museum of History and Art, where they were kept until 1989 when they were returned to Vladimir diocese of the Russian Orthodox Church and housed in the Cathedral of the Annunciation Monastery, Murom. On September 19, 1992, the bishop of Vladimir and Suzdal Evlogy (Smirnov), the remains of the princely couple were transferred to the Holy Trinity Cathedral of the Holy Trinity Convent , where they found themselves on the site of their original burial, since in the 11th — 13th centuries it was the first Cathedral in honor of the holy princes Boris and Gleb. Revered today as saints Peter and Fevronia (their monastic names). They are considered the patrons of family and marriage in the Russian Orthodox Church and they are celebrated on June 25 (o.s.) (July 8). Family Brothers: # Vladimir Yuryevich of Murom (c1165-1203) - the prince of Murom (1176-1205). # Yuri Yuryevich of Murom (c1170-c1224) - the appanage prince of Murom. The wife is supposedly Fevronia, in the monasticism Euphrosyne (according to the legendary story, she was born in the village of Laskovo . #Son - Yuri Davydovich of Murom (c1195-1237) Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ)) #The son - Svyatoslav Davydovich of Murom (c1200-c1228) - participant of the campaign on the Volga Bulgarians in 1220 . # daughter Yevdokiya Davydovna of Murom (c1205-c1240) married Dmitri Svyatoslavich of Yuryev (c1225-1269) Notes Category:Princes of Murom